


fic for what?

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: a place to throw all my writing I want to post but falls under 1.5k. various pairings and ratings.ch.1 xingsoo, Ech.2 sulay, Gch.3 chaxing, Gch.4 seho, Gch.5 xingsoo, G (drunk character)ch.6 sulay, Gch.7 xingsoomyeon, Gch.8 xingsoomyeon, Gch.9 xingdae (girl!dae), Tch.10 xingsoo, Gch.11 xingsoo, G





	1. Yixing/Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> first up, some xingsoo that came as a result of one (1) question, featuring teasing and orgasm denial

Yixing knew the look that Kyungsoo was giving him when he turned around.

‘Kiss me’. It’s as clear as day to him. Then Kyungsoo sucks in his lower lip, and the look goes from ‘kiss me’ to ‘fuck me on this countertop’. Still crystal clear. Yixing had been on the other end of that look often enough to know what he was supposed to do, what he wanted to do. He needed to get up and go fuck Kyungsoo on that countertop.

He didn’t.

It was usually Kyungsoo that did all the teasing and Yixing that was wound so tight that he couldn’t stand it, driven to pouting and whining and pleading while Kyungsoo told him to wait or slow down. Yixing rarely had the chance to be on the teasing end of things so he jumped at the opportunity when he saw it.

“Is there something wrong?” Yixing asked him innocently. There was no shift in Kyungsoo’s expression.

“Can you come here?” The low pitch of that request, yes, Kyungsoo was on the wound side of things for a change. Yixing obliged him but stopped several steps away from him, well out of reach. Kyungsoo moved in his direction but Yixing took a step back in turn, remaining an arm’s length away.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo’s brow quirked just a bit. Yixing tried not to smile. He was normally so easy when it came to Kyungsoo. He had to be wondering why they weren’t already in bed.

“Nothing.”

“Okay.” Yixing turned and went back to sit on the couch. Kyungsoo didn’t call after him. He did appear in front of Yixing after a moment however. He was clearly hard and Yixing wanted to ask what he had been thinking about while he was in the kitchen. Instead he asked, “can I help you?” When he tore his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s dick print and looked at his face he had a slightly frustrated twist to his lips. Not a pout but the closest thing to it for Kyungsoo. It sent heat running through him.

“What was that?” He asked, voice still even and low.

“You tell me. You told me to come over and didn’t do anything.”

Kyungsoo leaned close to him. Bracing the back of the couch he moved until he was situated in Yixing’s lap. Low blow, low blow, he knew Yixing was weak for him when he was in his lap. Yixing’s resistance was starting to crumble but he held on for the moment, meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. It was still clear as day, his silent request. “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“I would like you to,” Yixing said with a smile. He intended to keep his hands to himself but Kyungsoo took them as he lifted himself enough to guide Yixing’s hands back to squeeze his ass. Lower blow. Kyungsoo pushed back into his hold, letting go of Yixing’s hands and moving to grip his shoulders.

“Do I still have to?”

Yixing squeezed hard and Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered shut, tongue dragging across his lower lip. Resistance almost gone. But Yixing wanted to hear him say it. He knew all the expressions, all the silent cues, but it would be nice to hear Kyungsoo ask for it. Yixing thought about it sometimes, about how to get Kyungsoo so teased and frustrated that he was driven to beg.

Yixing wasn’t going to try to test out that theory yet. For now he was willing to settle. “Fuck me, that’s all you have to say.”

A frustrated noise rumbled out of Kyungsoo. Yixing whined himself, wanting Kyungsoo to stop being shy so he could give him what he wanted. “Come on,” he urged after Kyungsoo opened his eyes again. “It’s nice for you when you hear me say it, imagine what it does for me.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip, bucking forward and working a sharp breath from Yixing when he pushed up against his cock. He repeated the motion as their lips met, his tongue finding’s Yixing’s. Yixing was going to have to give up, try again when Kyungsoo wasn’t able to use all of his weaknesses on him all at once--

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo sighed when he pulled away from Yixing’s mouth. “Take me back and fuck me and I won’t say it again.”

Yixing wished he could have recorded that. The bit of challenge in Kyungsoo’s tone brought back some of his resolve. “Say it one more time?”

“What did I say?”

“I think I can change your mind.”

“Why are you playing with me today?”

“You’re fun to play with.”

Kyungsoo was probably having less fun being played with around the third orgasm Yixing refused him. He gave a frustrated cry when Yixing pulled away the hitachi he had been running up and down his length, hands pulling against the binds on his wrist, body trying to buck against the weight of Yixing’s body. “Nothing now?” Yixing turned off the buzzing toy and moved to sit on the bed beside Kyungsoo, who didn’t respond. Yixing laughed, a little frustrated himself. “I think you’re the most stubborn man I’ve ever met.”

“Same to you,” Kyungsoo said after a moment. “You should have given up by now.”

Yixing wanted to, oh did he want to. He was achingly hard, so much so that the sight of Kyungsoo alone threatened to push him to the edge. He had his goal though and he was going to achieve it, even if he tortured himself in the process. “But you look so good when you’re like this, I can’t help myself.” Kyungsoo turned his head, leveling Yixing with a look that shook him. He could see the pleading in them but he wanted to see just how much teasing Kyungsoo could stand. Yixing tried to kiss him but Kyungsoo pulled his lips away, making Yixing laugh again. “You just have to say one thing and I’ll stop.”

“Or you could just do that one thing.”

“Do what?” Yixing urged, motioning with his hand for him to continue. Kyungsoo stayed silent. “Fine, I’ll try again.”

Yixing didn’t know how many more tries he had left in him. Kyungsoo was actively fighting moans as Yixing fingered him and teased him with the hitachi and the view was blissful. Every now and again Kyungsoo did let a moan out and Yixing rewarded him with a few seconds at a higher setting. It wasn’t enough encouragement to get him to yield, however, and when Yixing saw Kyungsoo’s mouth beginning to go slack and his eyes losing focus he pulled back all of his touches. Kyungsoo nearly sobbed in his irritation and Yixing understood the feeling.

“Baby I want to let you come so bad, it will feel so good, you--”

“Fuck me.”

Yixing stopped his own begging when Kyungsoo spoke up. “Untie me and fuck me, and don’t stop until I come.”

He didn’t wait long enough to make Kyungsoo think he needed to be told again. Yixing untied him and Kyungsoo kissed him while he carefully spread lube onto his twitching cock. Kyungsoo allowed him a second to calm down but then he was willingly telling Yixing to fuck him again and that was it. He was quiet but more vocal than he’d ever been, whispering Yixing’s name until he was squeezing down on Yixing, muscles twitching, cum shooting out onto his chest and dripping onto his belly. Yixing came right behind him, pulling out and spilling cum onto his thigh.

“Tease me like that again and I’ll kick you out,” Kyungsoo said later when they were cleaned up and spread out on the couch, sending Yixing into a fit of laughter.


	2. Junmyeon/Yixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sulay/xingmyeon based on an awful au: “I was checking out some furniture at this department store and I opened up a cabinet and you were just sitting in there like that was a normal thing to do” AU. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this goes over 1.5k, however idk if I'm going anywhere with this but I still wanted to share it. If I do end up adding onto it I'll take this and make it a fic all it's own. If anyone happens to be interested in that let me know :)

Junmyeon pressed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from shouting out as the door of the cabinet swung open. He managed to get a whole 5 minutes of peace before he was found. Though he was annoyed about it he was going to have to see about getting whatever camera person caught up to him so quickly a raise because Junmyeon threw everything he had into losing them back at the grocery store he was supposed to be at.

 

The person who opened the door, however, didn’t have a camera on his shoulder. He didn’t look like anyone he knew from the show’s staff. He wore a black face mask, a pair of sunglasses perched at the top of his head, holding back his blonde hair. Junmyeon waited for a reaction for him as stared at him, preparing himself for a moment of recognition. The man bowed his head to him instead.

 

“I’m sorry.” His words were slow, and despite the slight muffling of the mask Junmyeon could hear an accent to them. Junmyeon was still tense, waiting for the man’s ‘ah-ha’ moment. It never came. He bowed his head one more time before closing the cabinet door and leaving Junmyeon in the dark again.

 

Junmyeon breathed a sigh of relief. He knew this wasn’t the best hiding spot in the world; at some point he was going to get cramped and stiff, and that was assuming that he would have enough air to stand in the wardrobe for very long, but damn if he didn’t just need 20 minutes to be utterly by himself. He regret agreeing to be on a roommates style reality show. There were cameras absolutely everywhere. Junmyeon couldn’t take a shit without walking out of the bathroom and right into a cameraman ready to broadcast all of his dirty details to the world. It was to the point where he couldn't think clearly anymore, not like himself. He always had to be on, always the image conscious celebrity.

 

Junmyeon let his head fall back against the inside of the wardrobe. He knew this wasn’t going to be any good for his image, but he would deal with explaining this to the staff and his manager later. For the time being he was going to enjoy the silence and the brief freedom to do, say, and be absolutely nothing.

 

He couldn’t stop his noise of surprise the second time his wardrobe door was opened for a second time a while later. It was the same man from earlier. His mask was pulled down this time, tucked under his chin. “I’m sorry,” he said again. Without his mask his accent was even more evident. A flash of silver caught his eyes and Junmyeon saw a piercing at the corner of the man’s bottom lip.

 

Right after that observation he looked up and over the man’s shoulder. Nearby, winding his way through some couches, was one of the camera men for the show. The stranger that opened the wardrobe was still talking to him but Junmyeon cut him off by grabbing his arm and tugging him into the space with him, shutting the door as carefully as he could behind him. 

 

“If you’re going to kill--” Junmyeon clapped his hand down over the man’s mouth. He was going to have to apologize for that later, he knew it, but from the otherside of the wardrobe he heard a familiar voice. 

 

“I could have sworn I saw Junmyeon-hyung come by here earlier.” Jongin. He’d have two or three cameras running behind him. Junmyeon held his breath. He knew he was going to have to explain his disappearance but what he didn’t want to do was talk about being in a cabinet. In a cabinet with another man. Shit, he should have thought that through a little bit.

 

“Maybe he went to the electronics store. He said he wanted to buy a blender to make drinks.”

 

Junmyeon listened carefully as Jongin’s voice faded away along with the chattering from the onlookers that sometimes followed. Once he was sure they were gone he let go of the man’s mouth. “If you’re going to kill me there’s something you should know--”

 

“I’m not going to kill you,” Junmyeon said in a hushed voice.

 

“I don’t really believe that.” If the man really didn’t believe him then he was awfully calm for a potential murder victim. Junmyeon tensed up again, waiting for him to put up a fight or at least burst from the wardrobe and reveal his location but the man remained put. Junmyeon jumped at the opportunity to explain himself.

 

“I’m just trying to hide.”

 

“From murders?”

 

“No! And please lower your voice.” Junmyeon sighed. “I’m hiding from cameras. I’m filming a show. I’m Kim Junmyeon.”

 

Once again Junmyeon prepared himself for giddy recognition. Not to toot his own horn but he was one of the top actors in the industry at the moment, with a diverse catalog of shows under his belt. Young or old,man or woman, everyone knew him.

 

Everyone except this guy. “I’m Yixing,” he said brightly and softly in reply. “If you’re filming a show, why don’t you want your cameras to see you?”

 

He really didn’t know. “I’m tired,” he admitted to the man. If he couldn’t vent to a man that he met in a cabinet in a furniture store than who could he talk to? “I’ve had cameras on me all the time for the last 2 months. And if it’s not cameras it’s another appearance or a signing and I just wanted to be alone for a little while.”

 

Maybe he sounded crazy because Yixing was silent for a while. Junmyeon didn’t blame him; this wasn’t exactly a normal situation.

 

“I understand,” Yixing said finally. “Wanting to get away from the light for awhile. It can be exhausting.”

 

“Are you an actor too?” Junmyeon asked, blinking rapidly in surprise. He thought back to the man’s face when he had a clear, lighted view of it. He didn’t look familiar at all. Then again it was clear that he was a foreigner; maybe he was a celebrity from another country.

 

“No.”

 

“A singer?”

 

Yixing laughed a little. “I wish. I...I understand.” Junmyeon didn’t push for clarification, also understanding where he was coming from even if he didn’t know the exact location. It was his good luck that he pulled Yixing in of all the people in the furniture store.

 

“I’m sorry about this.” Junmyeon apologized to the man while it was fresh on his mind to. “I really didn’t expect to drag anyone into this.”

 

“It’s okay. We get tired, we make mistakes.” He felt the man patting his shoulder. The simple words were unbelievably reassuring. He smiled at Yixing even if he wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark space. “Please, let me help get us from here.”

 

“No, I’m the one responsible for this, I should fix it.” He didn’t want to burden Yixing any more than he already did. Yixing squeezed his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, I am good at these things.”

 

Junmyeon was really starting to wonder who he dragged in with him. As soon as he got a chance he was going to look his name up. The inside of the wardrobe was briefly lit up by the light from the screen of Yixing’s phone. He sent a text before they were shrouded in darkness again. Yixing moved again and placed what he assumed was his sunglasses on Junmyeon’s nose. “Where is the bathroom in this building?”

 

Junmyeon thought. “Near the front, downstairs, near the couches.” He remembered seeing it when he came in and thinking of hiding in there at first.

 

“Okay. We will walk there normal. Not fast, just normal. Stay by my side. Understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, Kim Junmyeon, let’s wait a moment.”

 

Junmyeon wondered what they were waiting for. Then after a few beats he heard a loud fuss coming from the store. Yixing moved then, pushing the wardrobe door open and giving a quick look around before stepping out, tugging Junmyeon with him. In one smooth motion he slung an arm over Junmyeon’s shoulder and brough Junmyeon’s other arm around his waist.

 

Junmyeon tried to glance in the direction that the noise was coming from but Yixing used a finger to push his cheek until Junmyeon was looking at him. He smiled, and Junmyeon noticed the dimple in his cheek. “Walk normal and focus on me.” Yixing brought Junmyeon closer into him. Junmyeon reached up to bring down the brim of his hat a bit more and ducked down his face a bit.

 

“I like that wardrobe, we have to go back for it.” Yixing spoke in a normal tone as people began to wander away from whatever the fuss from before was. Yixing had to feel Junmyeon tensing up as people started to walk by. He kept his focus on Yixing as he said but he had been famous long enough to be able to feel eyes on him.

 

Yixing carefully guided him to the escalator. When he did he pulled away so Junmyeon could turn his back to the side of the escalator going up. “We have to go for a bed next, I cannot wait to try that out with you.” He pressed a hand to the side of Junmyeon’s face and kissed him.

 

Junmyeon could name at least 3 early dramas he was in that used this cliche move but it was one that worked. He was frazzled and thrown off for a second but he leaned into Yixing after that. With the way Yixing set up the kiss Junmyeon’s face would be out of view, and even if it wasn’t completely the shoppers would be going out of their way to avoid looking at them.

 

Junmyeon fell easily into the kiss. He wouldn’t be worthy of any of the praise he got if he couldn’t manage that much, but also Yixing was a very good kisser. He wasn’t shy with tongue or teeth but he also wasn’t overbearing. A hand reached down to tightly squeeze his ass and Junmyeon groaned. It had been a while since anyone grabbed his ass like that. Yixing repeated the action and Junmyeon kissed him harder, hands digging into the jacket Yixing wore.

 

He almost stumbled when they reached the bottom of the escalator but Yixing had a good hold on him. Flushed, Junmyeon hid his face in Yixing’s side and followed his lead into the bathroom. Once they were inside Yixing pulled him inside of a stall and only then did Junmyeon look up.

 

“I have not had to sneak about in a while,” Yixing said, laughter in his breathless words. “It is a little thrill.” Junmyeon nodded in agreement, lifting the sunglasses on his face to sit on the top of his head and watching as Yixing peeled out of the too large denim jacket he wore, eyeing the well defined biceps that it hid. Junmyeon’s mind wandered, wondering if Yixing was strong enough to pick him up, toss him onto a bed.

 

“Please put this on.” Junmyeon refocused on what was going on in front of him. Yixing had his jacket held out to him. “Our pants are both black, it would not help to change them.” Junmyeon felt a bit of disappointment. Then he felt more than a bit of embarrassment over getting too into the kiss.

 

“Really, Yixing, you don’t have to, this is enough.” Since they were in the bathroom Junmyeon was now close enough to the exit to at least make it out of the building without being noticed. Out on the street, that was a different story, but at least he wouldn’t be seen leaving a cabinet.

 

“It is okay. Enjoy all the alone time you can.” Yixing’s smile convinced him to take the jacket from him, leaving the man in his tank top. He didn’t know how much more alone time he could get with the disguise, he would have to go back to the camera ridden reality house at some point, but he figured after Yixing’s help the least he could do was try. Maybe he could take a long, quiet taxi ride home by himself.

 

“Thank you.” Junmyeon pulled the jacket on. “Maybe I should get your number? So I can get your stuff back to you.”

 

“You can keep them.” Of course Yixing was nice enough to let him keep his stuff. “But, if you would just like to talk, my number is yours.” Yixing smiled, a gleam in his eyes. The heat in Junmyeon’s cheeks increased. So he didn’t have to fish around for an excuse to reach out to Yixing again. Junmyeon gave him his phone. “Now I have to go arrange to buy that wardrobe you were hiding in.” After returning his phone Yixing gave him a wink. “I hope to hear from you.”

 

“You will,” Junmyeon promised. Yixing left him in the bathroom wondering just who he was and if he was the only one into that kiss.

 

\--

 

“Where did you go?”

 

Yixing’s disguise did help Junmyeon get a taxi home unnoticed. Taking his advice, Junmyeon gave the driver a ridiculous tip and instructed him to take the longest most roundabout way to the house. By the time he finally convinced himself to tell the driver to drop him off Jongin was already back, waiting for him in the living room.

 

“It’s a long story. I got really lost. I’m sorry if I worried you.” Escape time was over. Junmyeon was mindful of the 30 different cameras trained on the both of them. He would tell Jongin the story one day when the reality show taping was over. For now it would be his and Yixing’s secret.

 

After a shower and dinner followed by drinks and gaming with his roommate Junmyeon collapsed on the couch next to Jongin and pulled out his phone. At least he knew the cameras would dare try to see what he was texting.

 

_ I got a few hours of peace thanks to you :) _

 

Junmyeon didn’t even get a chance to put the phone down before he got a reply.

 

**_You are welcome. I have to shop for a bed next, you are welcome to hide there if you want to escape again._ **

 

Junmyeon sputtered as he read the text. Was that Yixing trying to flirt?

 

“Sssh hyung,” Jongin said from beside him. “I’m trying to hear this.” Junmyeon looked at the tv as Jongin turned up the volume. It was on the news that was currently delivering a story about the Fantasy World--no, no, they changed the name to Old World since they started having regular contact with the creatures from the other side.

 

“Ah, you’re really interested in this stuff?”

 

“Yes! A entire different world has been existing right beside ours and now we’re coming together. It’s cool! You’re not interested?” Junmyeon shrugged. It wasn’t that he wasn’t, it was just that he had so many things on his mind with their current world that he couldn’t even begin to factor another into the equation. They were only just starting to build relations, anyway. Once things started getting more involved Junmyeon figured he would have enough time to start tuning in.

 

_ It depends. Would we have to kiss to escape again? ;) _

 

“...and now South Korea is the 3rd country to receive an ambassador from the Old World.”

 

“Not just an ambassador. He is royalty in the Old World, the crown prince of dragons. He believes very strongly in establishing a solid connection between our two worlds and wanted to personally take part in as much of it as he could.’

 

“It’s an honor to have him. And he’s such an intelligent man--dragon. He first made an appearance in China, where he became fluent in Mandarin in a week, and that’s where he received his human name from. He is going by the name Yixing. And now he’s here, and we’ve been told he is already near fluent in--”

 

Junmyeon snapped his head up to look at the tv. On the screen was a picture of Yixing, the man that helped him out of the furniture store. The man who was not a man, but a dragon. A prince of dragons. He made out with a dragon. 

 

“Wow.”

 

“I know, it’s cool!” Jongin said excitedly from beside him.

 

_ Your Highness?? _

 

**_Yes, I had no time to mention._ **

**_Surprise?_ **


	3. Yixing/Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely assistant Chanyeol wants to help his magician Yixing. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another idea of that 'I might come back to later might not idk but I still want to share some of it' variety. I like to share.

“Why are you still doing this? You have your engineering degree, you could have a stable job that’s better--”

“I can be good at this!” Yixing snapped, and the brief silence that followed felt heavy. Chanyeol didn’t dare peak around the corner to look at Minseok and Yixing. He kept his back pressed up against the wall. “I can be good at this, I know I can. I can’t get better if I kick myself every time I mess something up. I need to keep practicing. This is when it matters. I won’t give up.” His voice was so gently hopeful. Gentle and yet strong enough to crack Chanyeol’s heart. “I’ll get better.”

On his way home Chanyeol made a call. “Hey, are you very busy tomorrow? I need someone to witness something for me.”

Since he was getting more comfortable with the starting process and the way that Yixing liked everything Chanyeol took the chance to arrive to the venue a hour ahead of him to start setting up. He also thanked Junmyeon for letting them perform at his niece's party in the first place.

“Don’t thank me yet, these kids are ruthless.” Junmyeon looked out at the gaggle of five to seven year olds running around the play area across from the stage. “I got her a clown last year. I don’t think I ever heard of that man performing again.”

“We have thick skin,” Chanyeol assured him, giving him a thumbs up for good measure. He looked out at the kids as well. They wouldn’t be the toughest critics they ever had. Chanyeol’s eyes passed over the entrance and he did a double take upon seeing Kyungsoo’s face. “I think we can surprise you this time. Excuse me hyung, I see a friend.”

Chanyeol jumped off the stage and hurried to where Kyungsoo stood. He was looking around the area, a clear expression of confusion on his face. “This is a weird place to meet,” he said before Chanyeol had a chance to get a greeting out. He pressed on with one anyway but Kyungsoo ignored it. “Where are we going?”

“We’re staying here? This is where I need you.” Kyungsoo looked around him to where the party was, then back at him. His normal stoic expression quickly turned into a genuine frown.

“I know you’re not asking me to witness what I think you’re asking me to.” Chanyeol mirrored Kyungsoo’s frown. “If there’s any..” Kyungsoo looked around at the parents gathered a safe distance away from the festivities before he leaned in and whispered, “hexing or--”

“No!” The work Kyungsoo did to keep attention off of them was quickly wasted. Hastily Chanyeol put an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and steered him towards the stage. “No, you should know me better than that.” Kyungsoo sighed.

“I know, but I’m officially a Witness now. I have to be careful. You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve heard.” Kyungsoo glanced again at the playing kids, then looked to the stage where Yixing’s table was partially setup. “So what am I here for?” Chanyeol checked to make sure Junmyeon was really gone.

“My friend is a magician and I want to help him with his show a little?” Chanyeol started his request out confidently but his boldness dwindled just a bit in the wake of Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“This is better than sacrifice but by a very small margin.” He knew when he dialed Kyungsoo the night before that he wasn’t going to like the request--and simply not liking it was the best case scenario--but Chanyeol didn’t have anyone else to call. A formal request for a Witness took weeks just to submit, and for something as unimportant and mildly risky as this Chanyeol would have been lucky to get a denial in response instead of being ignored outright. “Chanyeol--”

“Just a little!” A pout would not help against Kyungsoo but he pulled one anyway. He needed every weapon he had. “Just for helping things levitate or pushing them across the stage, he’s not sawing me in half or anything. And they’re kids they’ll barely notice.” Kyungsoo lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

“When was the last time you used your magic?”

“Mine? It’s been a while but what does that matter?” Magic was like walking or breathing to him.

“It is a muscle.” Kyungsoo corrected his thoughts and Chanyeol had more evidence to add to his ‘Witnesses can read minds and know all your dirty thoughts and that’s why they always look like they’re judging everyone’ folder. “Muscle memory. You know how to do a push-up but if you don’t do some ‘in a while’ then they’ll be harder to do.”

“Very, very little stuff, I promise.” Kyungsoo didn’t look at him. “Please? What’s the point of magic if we can’t use it to help people we l--like to help?” Kyungsoo did look at him then, tired and irritated.

“You’re going to do this whether I witness or not right?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol admitted without a problem. “But it would be nice to get permission and not get in trouble.” Normally he wouldn’t care; in his opinion the risk of getting caught using magic away from safe zones was roughly the same as getting caught driving without a license (he was going to get around to getting one of those eventually), but he didn’t want to chance it while he was committed to helping Yixing.

“Get your artifact,” Kyungsoo said after a silence that seemed to go on forever, “before I change my mind.”

Scrambling, Chanyeol hooked his necklace and placed it in Kyungsoo’s outstretched hand. Kyungsoo rolled his fingers over the pendant a few times and handed it back to Kyungsoo. “Thank you thank you thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. If any of these people leave with one less body part than they came in with I’m restraining you myself.”

“Okay, but are you going to count everyone’s toes then? I don’t want to get blamed for something that happened before I got here.” Chanyeol knew for a fact that Kyungsoo’s looks could kill so he scurried back to the stage and out of the way to finish setting everything up.

Yixing arrived after Chanyeol finished and changed into the black slacks and gold glittered blazer that marked him as the lovely assistant. “I didn’t think lovely assistants could be men.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo sitting at the end of the first row.

“I’m lovely as fuck,” he said as he framed his face with his hands. “Don’t be like that.”

“I agree, but please, it’s a kid’s show today.” Yixing rubbed the small of Chanyeol’s back and Chanyeol smiled widely for him. “The magic isn’t how many curse words we can put in their heads for them to take home.”

“I have a nephew, these kids probably know more curse words than I do.” Yixing laughed over Chanyeol’s defense before excusing himself to go and change. Chanyeol pointed after him. “He thinks I’m lovely.”

“I care about what your crush thinks? Hurry up and preform. And remember what I said.”

“Remember what I said. I’m not taking responsibility for pre-missing toes.”

Chanyeol went to the bathroom just before the show started. Kyungsoo’s words bothered him. Closing himself up in a stall, he tried to summon a little storm into his hand. It was the first bit of magic he learned before he went to school, when it was just his mother and his sister teaching him what they knew. If he could do that then he could manage a little magic for the show.

He smiled as a little gray cloud formed a few inches above his palm, dots of water falling down. A bit of lighting hit his hand shortly afterward and he yelped and shook his hand away. Well, that was satisfying enough. The lightning strike was a little surprising but he wouldn’t be summoning an actual storm so there was nothing to fear.

“We’re going to do great,” Chanyeol said to Yixing while they waited on stage for Junmyeon and the parents to wrangle the kids up and get them into (or at least close to) their seats. Yixing nodded. He was fumbling with his plastic wand, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but think that it was adorable that he brought the thing along whenever he did a show for kids, whether he was going to use it or not.

“We’re going to do great.” Yixing’s smile was big and confident and dimpled, and it was the kind of smile that made Chanyeol believe they could take on the world together.

\--

If they took on the world like they took on that show then the world would never stop laughing at them.

Chanyeol stared at the two ramen bowls sitting on the table in front of him. Things had gone better than Kyungsoo expected, at least. Everyone left with toes intact and were none the wiser about the wizard in their presence. Everything else though...well, it would have been weirder for Yixing to have a suddenly perfect show. And the kids, despite being ruthless, had short attention spans. Yixing managed an impressive finale, turning bits of paper he sent flying into the air from his hat into butterflies, and that was enough to keep the kids from charging the stage and throwing the both of them off.

He blinked when a beer can was set in front of him. Yixing sighed. “Good show. Nothing caught on fire.” For once Chanyeol was glad about wizard secrecy; it meant he never had to tell Yixing about how those butterflies he summoned very nearly did catch fire.

“Next show will be even better. Maybe we can even set something on fire on purpose. Work it into the act since it happens so much.” Yixing laughed. His smiled lingered as his eyes dropped down to the business card that Junmyeon gave them before they left.

“Kids are ruthless,” he’d said, “but you’re really not that bad. If you get an act together for adults, call me. I throw a lot of parties, I wouldn’t mind having you by for a couple if you need some practice.”

Chanyeol was going to have to thank both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo when he had a chance (and money). That smile they helped put on Yixing’s face, that was worth more than a meal, but that was the best he had.

“I’ll pay you tomorrow,” Yixing said with a sigh, dragging his ramen cup to him. “Thank you for dealing with your hyung. Give me a little more time and I’ll find a permanent assistant.”

“About that...can I keep being your assistant?” Yixing looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open, a classic look of surprise.

“Why?”

“Your passion, I like being around that. And you’re driven. I thought I like to get things done but you, you appreciate the journey. You could be booed off stage and chased out of a building with pitchforks and you would still say ‘this will make me better’. I admire that.” Yixing looked down at the table, his ears going red. He took compliments about as well as Chanyeol did. “And I know because of that one day you’ll be the greatest magician around. You’ll have your own show in Vegas, even, and I want to be with you when you do.”

“Are you saying you’re using me to get to Vegas?”

“A little bit, yea.” Yixing laughed again, then nodded.

“Okay.”

“Really? I expected more of a fight.”

“I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want you to feel like you had to keep helping, but, honestly, I like having you on stage with me.” Chanyeol could feel his ears getting a little red. “I’m used to the negativity but it’s a little more bearable knowing you’ll be there to laugh it all off with me. I think you’re the loveliest assistant I could have.”

“Oh, no more hyung, I’m embarrassed.” Chanyeol played up some shyness to get a snort out of Yixing.

“But that means I have to get you a proper assistant outfit. With tassels and all.” Chanyeol held out his arms and shook his shoulders to imitate shaking tassels around.

“I’m ready to suit up. We can make magic happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was feeling funky so I didn't write the terrible, terrible magic acts xing puts on but they were awful, just trust me on that one lmao


	4. Junmyeon/Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon saw him at an intersection. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one I'm bringing over from tumblr that I did a while back. It was a random warm up thing that I liked but I couldn't tell you where it came from lol. I still like it.

Junmyeon saw him at an intersection.   
  
Junmyeon was standing at the corner, waiting for the light to change so he could cross. He had been looking at his phone but he took a look up so he could see how much time was on the crossing counter on the opposite side of the street. Instead of the crossing sign his eyes landed on the black convertible stopped right in front of the traffic light.   
  
He never caught onto cars the way his friends did so he couldn’t say what make or model it was, but it was clearly a convertible, and a very nice one, the black paint shining in the afternoon sunlight. The top was down, windows as well, and behind the wheel sat a tall brunette. He wore sunglasses, a lilac button down, and Junmyeon could see the Rolex on the arm that was lazily hanging out of the window. He couldn’t see the person that the driver turned his head to talk to in the passenger’s seat, but he could see the man sitting in the back by himself. He was maybe just as tall as the driver, blonde, wearing a soft peach button down that hung just a bit loose from what Junmyeon could tell. One arm was draped across the back of the seat while the other was hanging out of the window like the driver’s.   
  
They exuded an easy cool charm. It was the unrealistic kind, the kind that made Junmyeon wonder if they were filming something, cameras just out of his sight, or if they were on the way to film a commercial and were practicing on their way to set. Junmyeon stared because of it, like it was something that he should be watching, and didn’t flinch or turn away when the man in the back turned his way, catching his gaze. The man clearly wanted to be seen, let him see Junmyeon seeing him.   
  
He gave Junmyeon a slow once over. He looked down then before sitting up from his languid positioning and getting out of the car.   
  
He approached Junmyeon in slow motion. His friends in the car turned their heads to look at him, going in the same slow motion, unrealistic cool charm affecting the time around them and probably inconveniencing everyone around them that wanted to continue on with their life at a normal speed, including Junmyeon. If he knew he was going to trigger a whole event he would have kept his eyes on his phone.   
  
The man stopped a couple of steps away from Junmyeon. He had to push his glasses up his nose and tilt his head to look at the man, as quickly as his overly cool aura speed settings allowed Junmyeon to. He looked at him expectantly, then when he didn’t speak Junmyeon lifted a hand, gesturing for him to hurry it along. The flow of time or his words, whichever he felt like, but he needed to get a move on.   
  
Finally the man dug into the pocket of his black slacks and pulled out a card. He held it out, but not out out, not as far as his long arm would allow, and not far enough for Junmyeon to stretch his arm out and grab it. The man raised his dark brow, silently daring him to come closer.   
  
Junmyeon huffed. He stepped forward just enough to lean and take the card from the man’s hand. That sent the world back into real time. The man grinned at him, charming, expensive, lazy, oh so utterly cool, before pushing his hands back into his pocket and walking back to the car. His friends looked from him to Junmyeon and back before they were zooming away, back into the mix of traffic.   
  
“Everything was in slow motion right?” Junmyeon turned to Minseok, who was looking at him wide eyed, and then to Jongin, who looked perfectly offended staring off in the direction that the car went in.   
  
“Does he think this is a music video?” Junmyeon took Jongin’s question as yes. Minseok glanced around.   
  
“I don’t see any cameras.”   
  
“They’re all drones now. They probably have a bird’s eye view of Junmyeon-hyung looking confused.”   
  
“Did I look confused? I was going for annoyed.” Junmyeon pouted, just a little, and glanced back at the card. On the front was the man’s name, scribbled in what had to be his handwriting, handwriting that took him a second to decipher. Oh Sehun. Just his name sounded inconveniently cool, the kind of cool that held your day up cause you were trying to figure out who the fuck the guy was and if he was from the same plane of existence as everyone else. Junmyeon flipped the card over, looking at the messaging details written on the back. Who did this kind of thing? Someone so cool that he could plummet right into lameness and still pull it off smoothly.   
  
“I don’t think he realizes how embarrassing that was,” Minseok marveled. He started crossing the street, helping the men get their day going once again. Some of the people passing them by looked in Junmyeon’s direction as well and he was tempted to apologize for the hold up in the fucking flow of time that he didn’t know he was going to cause. “I’m blushing.”   
  
“I’ll tell him, if this is even his information.” He was on the fence about it being real. On the one hand, why would he? It felt like a troll event, like Junmyeon was about to be the butt of a joke the 3 men in the car shared before Sehun approached him. On the other hand, why go through that much trouble just for a joke? Unable to get the balance to be anything other than fifty fifty Junmyeon opened his messenger and punched in the details.   
  
_ You should really ask people before you start sending things into slow motion. _   
  
They were barely on the other side of the street when Junmyeon received a reply. The first was a selfie of Sehun looking smug.    
  
**I didn’t impress you?**   
  
_ Not really. It was kind of annoying. And confusing. _   
  
**Oh, then would drinks make up for it?**   
  
“Cool dude asked me out for drinks,” Junmyeon snorted.   
  
“Go.” Jongin and Minseok’s unison reply took him by surprise.   
  
“What? I thought we agreed he was embarrassing and annoying.”   
  
“Yes, but you’re also embarrassing and annoying and single,” Jongin said. “This is fate, meet your match.” Junmyeon looked at Minseok, who provided a shrug as an explanation.   
  
“Couldn’t hurt. At least you can have some good drinks if you can suffer him long enough.” Junmyeon looked at his phone, thought about it for a solid second, the replied.   
  
_ Are we having these drinks at normal speed? _   
  
**We’ll see how I feel.**


	5. Yixing/Kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing comes home drunk. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More old stuff. I did this for a friend! The song in the fic is Rihanna's [ Kiss it Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49lY0HqqUVc/)

“I’m home, I’m back, I’m home.”

Yixing managed to get the front door closed behind him before he dropped to the ground and he considered that an accomplishment…that and he also fell onto his butt and not on his face. He gave a woo of success that was followed by his voice coming from the living room.

“Welcome home.” He came around the corner a second later and Yixing smiled brightly at him like he always did at the end of a long day apart.

“Baby,” he slurred out before he puckered up his lips. It felt like forever before he got to Yixing and gave him a soft peck. Yixing whined just a little bit, hoping for more, but he settled down at once when Kyungsoo dropped down to sit on the floor beside him.

“Did you have fun?” Kyungsoo asked while he messed with Yixing’s hair. He hummed in content, leaning so he could lay his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo’s hand moved to rub his back and he sighed his approval.

“Yes, I haven’t been with my best friend in so long. I’m so glad we’re together.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go with you. How is he?”

“Drunk,” Yixing replied brightly, leading to Kyungsoo’s laughter.

“I think that’s you.” Yixing pouted, but only just a little bit.

“I am, but it’s not nice to point it out. We both know I’m drunk, let me be drunk in peace.” Again Kyungsoo laughed and Yixing snuggled a little closer into him. Everything was perfect, just like that. He could go to sleep right at that moment and be the most comfortable person in the world—

“No, baby, not here.” Yixing popped his eyes open and grumbled as Kyungsoo pulled away from him. “Let’s go to bed.” He leaned over Yixing’s legs and pulled off his shoes, tossing them somewhere alongside his. Yixing tried to tell him not to bother with it, that he wanted to sleep at that very moment and literally anywhere he laid his head would be just fine, but he got his arm around Yixing’s waist and he was on his feet before his alcohol riddled mind could get the words to his lips and out of his mouth.

“Can you play some music Soo?” Yixing asked instead him as he dragged his feet further into the house. Kyungsoo gripped him a little tighter when he stumbled, nearly sending himself back to the floor.

“If you get undressed for me.”

“I would do that for a lot less than a song.” Once they were in their bedroom Kyungsoo took Yixing to the foot of the bed and let go, allowing Yixing to fall back onto the mattress. He disappeared from Yixing’s side for a moment, and Yixing called out to him, but instead of Kyungsoo’s voice the start of a song answered him. Yixing recognized the song at once and began to hum out the melody. “Been waiting on that sunshine boy, I think I need that back…”

Yixing felt hands at his waist and he arced up in reply, moving his hands to grope clumsily for the button of his jeans. Yixing sighed pleasantly as Yixing slid them off, fingertips ghosting over his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Sit up,” he said and Yixing obliged, sitting up as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt to drag up over his head. Yixing caught Kyungsoo’s hand before it could get away from him after the shirt was thrown away. “Kiss it better,” he sang, in a voice he hoped was just as sweet and tempting as his inebriated mind believed it was. The song wasn’t quite on that part yet but Yixing wasn’t going to wait for it to catch up to what he wanted. Kyungsoo grinned and gave in, kissing Yixing like he wanted earlier, slow and deep, making Yixing’s heart race.

Kyungsoo left him again but Yixing was happy to let him to go that time. Yixing continued humming along to Rihanna’s melody until Kyungsoo came back. He started to tug a shirt down over Yixing’s head but Yixing pushed his hand away, fine in just his boxers. “It’s okay, I’m good like I am, it’s time for bed.”

Yixing managed to crawl under the covers on his own, giving himself another soft woo of success. The lights went off a second later, along with his music. “I was still listening to that,” Yixing sighed out, already half asleep. The mattress shifted and Kyungsoo’s body pressed up against his.

“What are you willing to do, tell me what you’re willing to do.” Yixing fell asleep like that peacefully, Kyungsoo singing softly in his ear as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/toosooksoo/) come by and yell at me about a drabble or just tell me to stop


	6. Yixing/Junmyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a wedding. Rated G.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

“I’m not going to be doing anything if you choke me to death hyung.”

Junmyeon laughed. He then breathed in deeply and sighed, trying to stop the flood of tears that he knew was coming. His hold relaxed but remained on Kyungsoo. He couldn’t help himself. He was so happy, he didn’t think Kyungsoo was the marrying type. Or the fall in love type. But there they were, sitting in the huge dressing room of the wedding venue, waiting for their cue for Junmyeon to walk Kyungsoo down to Chanyeol so they could begin their own walk down the path of wedded bliss.

“Please don’t cry again.”

Kyungsoo fussed but his tone was patient, soft. When Junmyeon pulled away Kyungsoo had a misty eyed look that made the fight against his own tears futile. “I’m sorry.” He laughed again through his tears as he dug into his suit for one of his stashes of tissues. “I’m going to run out of tissues before I get you down the aisle.”

“Thank you for walking me.”

“Are you kidding? It’s my honor.” Junmyeon dabbed at his cheek as he sat down in the chair closest to him. “I just wish Yixing could be here.”

“He called me. I understand the circumstances.” Kyungsoo walked to stand beside him and squeezed his shoulder. “So are you two next?”

“Maybe.” Junmyeon eyes fell to his lap, looking at the engagement ring on his finger. They had talked about it a couple of weeks before during one of their nightly skype calls. Junmyeon really wanted a wedding, always dreamed of one, but Yixing was getting increasingly busy at work and it was getting harder and harder to pick a date and start getting ready. Junmyeon was ready to give into his logical side telling him that the ceremony didn’t matter in the slightest and that it was an overly grand romantic gesture meant to keep funding an unnecessary wedding industry. “Later than sooner. We’re going to talk about it the next time he’s home.”

Kyungsoo rubbed his back. “I won’t cry at your wedding, I promise.”

“Yes you will, it’s going to be mandatory. I’m not crying by myself at my own wedding.” Kyungsoo chuckled, covering his mouth with his other hand.

“I’ll see what I can do. I think Chanyeol and Jongin will cry enough for all of us though.”

“Oh! I didn’t think about Chanyeol. Here, take some tissues in case he needs some.” When Junmyeon offered up a pack of tissues Kyungsoo shook his head and pat his jacket pocket.

“I think I know his ways pretty well by now.” Junmyeon nodded in agreement before turning his head to hide the reemergence of tears. “We are not gonna keep crying back here!”

The door to the waiting room opened then. “Who’s ready to get married?” Baekhyun said brightly when he stuck his head into the room. Kyungsoo gave him a hum of acknowledgement and Baekhyun looked from him to Junmyeon before bursting into tears. Junmyeon laughed at the frustrated groan Kyungsoo replied to Baekhyun with.

“Both of you have been to weddings before why is this happening?” Baekhyun disappeared back into the hall and Kyungsoo followed behind him. Junmyeon could hear the two of them fussing back and forth. He straightened himself up so he could follow behind but stopped to send a quick text to Yixing before he did.

_Sending our Kyungsoo off! He threatened to throw out my phone but I will sneak some pictures for you!_

Junmyeon had just caught up to Kyungsoo when his phone chimed, reminding him to turn it on silent. He smiled at the reply he got, a simple I love you. He couldn’t wait until he got home next week.

Kyungsoo stopped at the door separating them from the back of the venue where the wedding was taking place while Baekhyun went outside. Junmyeon quietly stood in front of Kyungsoo to take one last chance to adjust his tie. Kyungsoo smiled at him so widely and warmly that Junmyeon didn’t dare say a word because he knew without a doubt he’d start crying again. It was such a good night.

Junmyeon took his spot at Kyungsoo’s side. The night before during rehearsal Kyungsoo said he was happy just to have Junmyeon walk beside him but at that moment Kyungsoo took his arm, linking them together. Oh, he was going to have to cry. Kyungsoo would just have to ban him from his first anniversary party or something as punishment.

The door swung open after a quiet few minutes and Jongin looked at them with a smile before he drew back and stood off to the side of the white walkway with the rest of their friends.

The setup was beautiful. It was a small wedding--a perfect size in Junmyeon’s opinion--outside under the night sky. The pathway, the chairs, and all the flowers were white, leading up to a beautiful white canopy that was accented with soft blue lights. When Junmyeon saw it the day before he suspected it was all Chanyeol’s idea because Kyungsoo frequently said he would be happy getting married in the parking lot of a restaurant while they waited to be seated. He also suspected Chanyeol because he was around a lot after Junmyeon and Yixing got engaged and everything all together seemed like the pages one of his many many planners.

Junmyeon’s eyes found the other groom, who sat in front of a keyboard off to the side of the canopy. He wanted to sing for Kyungsoo walked down which was just another tear jerking detail of the whole affair. The first few notes of a song began to hit the night air.

“Hey, hyung.” Junmyeon looked out of the corner of his eye at Kyungsoo. They took a step forward. “You know how I feel about surprises right?”

He hated them, didn’t like to be caught off guard. “What does--”

“I’m not the one getting married when we get to the end of this aisle.”

They took another step, and another, and another. Walking didn’t really help make what Kyungsoo said any clearer. He looked to Kyungsoo to get him to clarify but was taken back to find him taking a microphone from Zitao when he got close to him.

And he started to sing.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley Nightly, beside the green, green grass Swing, swing, swing the spinning step You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

He continued to walk arm and arm with Junmyeon and guide him along down the aisle, which was a good thing because he would have stopped and been stuck after what he saw next.

Yixing was standing under the canopy. Junmyeon was a little unsure at first but as they got closer it became clearer and clearer that it was his love. Clad in a white tux like all 10 groomsmen and the two grooms were wearing. His smile was like a guiding light for him, and that smile and Kyungsoo’s guidance helped Junmyeon make it up to the canopy and to Yixing’s side.

“Hi,” Junmyeon said with a laugh. Yixing held out his hand to him and Junmyeon took it and let Yixing draw him in.

“I missed you Junmyeonnie,” Yixing said like he always did when they first reunited after a trip. Junmyeon squeezed his hand.

“Are you going to marry Kyungsoo?” Yixing’s fond expression went blank for a few beats.

“I just told you I wasn’t getting married.” Junmyeon hadn’t noticed that Kyungsoo stopped singing until he spoke up. He looked up to see him standing next to Chanyeol at the keyboard. Chanyeol grinned at him and waved. “Cry all you want, it’s your wedding.”

Shock was still sitting a little too heavily on him to cry just yet but he could feel it in his system. He faced Yixing again, who turned to take his other hand. “I didn’t want to make you wait anymore, and I didn’t want to wait anymore either. Let’s get married.”

\--

Junmyeon watched the wedding guests dance from his spot back under the canopy where the ceremony took place. Looking at them Junmyeon wasn’t surprised that everyone was able to pull off the lie of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo getting married. Chanyeol and Yixing were producers at the same company and shared mutual friends so Junmyeon didn’t think twice when the guests started filtering in earlier and he recognized them. It was the same for Kyungsoo as well; he grew up with Junmyeon, so all of his guests were mutual childhood friends. Junmyeon’s brother had been hidden off to the side so Junmyeon didn’t even notice he was there until after the ceremony.

“Kyungsoo told me about the wedding last week but said not to talk to you about it,” he told Junmyeon when he asked him how he knew about the ceremony. “Which was weird but now I understand why.”

Junmyeon shook his head and laughed for the umptheenth time that evening. He woke up emotional about being part of one of his best friends’ wedding and he was going to go to sleep later married to the love of his life.

A smile stretched across his lips as said love approached him. “I’ve been looking for you. Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect.” Yixing wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him. “When did you plan all this? How?” It was the first time they’d be alone all night so Junmyeon jumped on the opportunity to get the details from him.

“A month ago.” Junmyeon thought. That was around the time he’d started hinting to Yixing that maybe they should skip the ceremony so they could get married without it interfering with Yixing’s ever changing schedule. “I called Chanyeol to help me out.” Yixing chuckled. “You weren’t supposed to think there was another wedding though. Chanyeol told me you started asking questions when he asked you about weddings and he panicked and said he was going to marry Kyungsoo.”

“So they’re not getting married?”

“Chanyeol says one day. But he also said Kyungsoo wants to elope because we cry too much.” Junmyeon laughed.

“No, he owes me for this. I’m going and crying in the front row.” Junmyeon kissed Yixing a few times. “Thank you for this.”

“I did this for me too. You looked so sad when you brought up not having a wedding. I wanted to make you happy.” Yixing ran his fingers over his cheek and Junmyeon leaned into the touch. “I don’t have a surprise honeymoon though please don’t expect that.”

“If you give me a few weeks I can take care of that,” Junmyeon said with a smile.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Nothing as big as a surprise wedding, but I can think of something.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had an improbable idea for a surprise wedding in my head and wanted to get that out lmao. The song Kyungsoo is singing is Kiss Me, although it's the cover version by James Walker [which is here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwZzTXUWsm0/)


	7. Junmyeon/Yixing/Kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing goes on a trip. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic might look familiar to some people! I came to a decision to delete my ot3 fic, and it felt kind of weird to keep up a whole separate work dedicated to two small side stories. So I deleted that as well, but since I liked the fics and felt they could work okay as stand alones I moved them here. So if you get the feeling of deja vu then yes, you have seen this before lmao

Kyungsoo grumbled in response to his alarm going off. He flipped over, opening an eye so he could churn out an answer to the math problem that flashed on his phone. After three tries and opening both of his eyes he finally got the thing to shut up and leave him be. He got a glimpse of the time before the screen went dark. 3 in the morning. He grumbled again. The only acceptable 3 am was the 3 am that you were only awake to see because you spent the night out drinking and you were only just getting to crash.

Despite being against this version of early morning Kyungsoo got up, standing and stretching before he made himself too comfortable and nodded off again. He left his room, bypassing the bathroom and winding his way through the living room to get to Junmyeon and Yixing’s bedroom door.

Junmyeon’s groggy voice was Kyungsoo’s reply to a solid minute of knocking. He opened the door and automatically groped the wall beside him for the light switch. Junmyeon had a hand up to shield his eyes from the light as he walked from his bed and squeezed past Kyungsoo so he could get to the bathroom. Yixing, meanwhile, grabbed two pillows and stacked them onto his head.

Kyungsoo wrestled one from his grip. This got a considerable amount of whining from Yixing that was muffled beneath the other pillow. Not bothering to decipher the specifics of the ‘I hate 3 in the morning’ complaining he was doing since the entire trio felt the same way, Kyungsoo got the last pillow from Yixing and said, “three minutes.”

“Yes, three more minutes,” Yixing sighed. “I promise I’ll get up.”

“No, if you’re not up and getting dressed in three minutes me and Junmyeon are going back to bed and you can take a cab to the airport.”

Yixing’s displeasure with the possibility of that seemed to greatly outweigh his distain for waking up early as he immediately tossed back his covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Why did I say a 5 in the morning flight was okay?”

“That’s the best time,” Junmyeon said as he made his way back into the room. His voice was still raspy but he looked more awake than Yixing and Kyungsoo combined. “The airport isn’t as crowded and there’s a different feel to it early in the morning.”

Yixing looked at Kyungsoo. “Why didn’t you tell me he was a morning person before we started dating?”

“I thought he would grow out of it,” Kyungsoo said honestly as they walked out of the room together before Junmyeon had a chance to defend his early morning ways.

Junmyeon, being the only one that was fully awake by the time they piled into the car, took on the actual task of driving to the airport while Kyungsoo sat in the back. Yixing initially sat in the passenger’s seat but change his mind before they were out of the driveway, climbing into the back so he could lean up against Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo let him do so without protest, thought Junmyeon chuckled a little bit as he looked at them in the rearview.

“You know you’re only going to be gone for two weeks right?”

Kyungsoo had his phone in one hand as he idly scrolled through news stories. Yixing took his free hand in both of his, tracing shapes on his palm like he did when he was anxious. “I know. I just haven’t been apart from you guys for this long since we started dating.”

Him pointing it out made Kyungsoo think about it. He was right. The longest they’d gone without being in each other’s presence was a couple of days, and that was only due to work schedules keeping them from being in the house at the same time. Kyungsoo privately marveled at how it never once felt overbearing for him. Granted, they were never right up under each other all of the time, Junmyeon and Yixing respected Kyungsoo’s need for space when he voiced it, but he used to silently worry that having both of his boyfriends around would ride his nerves a bit. But they made it work.

“You’ll barely miss us,” Junmyeon said. “Once you get around all those models you’ll forget me and Kyungsoo exist.”

Yixing had graciously volunteered to help Zitao with a fashion showcase he was taking place in in Beijing by modeling for him. “Nope. No one’s as handsome as all my boys.”

Kyungsoo looked at him. “All your boys?”

“You, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Zitao, Boss…”

“Silly of me to think we were the only ones,” Junmyeon laughed. Kyungsoo chuckled as well.

“Is that list in order?”

“Neither of you let me sleep in, so for now Jongdae is first and everyone else is last.” He grinned at Junmyeon through the mirror. “If I get a good welcome back I’ll rearrange it.”

“I’m going for first,” Kyungsoo said.

Junmyeon snorted. “So we’re competing then?”

“Yup.”

“Okay then, I’m gonna kick your butt.”

Yixing laughed. “I can’t wait to get back.” Yixing likely meant it to be a joking reply to their competition but as he continued to toy with Kyungsoo’s hand he had to think he was serious about it. Of course Yixing would be the one among them with separation anxiety.

“You’ll have a good time,” Kyungsoo assured him again. Yixing kissed his cheek. “We’re going to have so many orgies while you’re gone.”

“What is with you and orgies? Ah, I might actually have to arrange something.”

They lightly joked around for the rest of the ride to the airport. When they got there Kyungsoo had to persuade him out of the car just like he had to get him out of bed. They offered to go inside with him but Yixing insisted that the ride together was enough. It was just a couple of weeks after all. It would be over before they knew it.

Once Yixing disappeared inside of the airport Kyungsoo climbed into the passenger seat. “I didn’t expect him to be so nervous,” Junmyeon said.

“Me either. I think once he gets to see Jongdae he’ll relax a little more.” Kyungsoo leaned his head up against the window. “Can we get coffee before? I’m not going to make it otherwise.”

“You read my mind.” Junmyeon pulled away from the drop off area, following all the signs for the airport exit.

Caffeinated and fed, they returned to the airport two hours later. Junmyeon parked at one of the more affordably priced long-term parking lots. “Do you think he noticed the bags?” Junmyeon asked as they waited for the shuttle that would take them to their terminal. Kyungsoo shook his head.

“He was looking at my hand the whole time.” Kyungsoo looked up at Junmyeon who was smiling widely.

“He’s going to be so surprised.” Kyungsoo easily got swept up in the excitement of his ridiculously romantic boyfriend, smiling right back at him. Kyungsoo knew Yixing would have been delighted with a few video calls but Junmyeon wanted to go above and beyond. Normally Kyungsoo would have toned Junmyeon down for all their sakes but it was Yixing’s first big event since they started dating. Why not go all out to support him?

They arrived in Beijing in the middle of the afternoon. Jongdae was there to greet them, since he was the only one Kyungsoo and Junmyeon trusted to keep the trip a secret from Yixing.

“He’s going to be happy to see you!” Jongdae said to Junmyeon as they left the airport on the way to their hotel. “I’m glad you came too Kyungsoo, while they’re together we can hang out. Just last week I had a business dinner at a restaurant I think you would like.”

“Sounds good.” He and Junmyeon already talked about a few ways of how to negotiate time spent around Yixing with their friends around. It was a little trickier than when they were at home since Kyungsoo had no problems being ‘friend and roommate’ for a few hours when they hosted a party, but Junmyeon believed they could work it out for the short trip.

Jongdae dropped them off at the hotel, leaving them with the address to his apartment and the password to get in. Initially they were going to surprise Yixing at the show itself but Jongdae talked them out of it, convincing them it was better to surprise him when he didn’t have to concentrate. So Jongdae was going to take Yixing, Zitao and Yifan to breakfast the next morning and then back to his apartment, where Junmyeon and Kyungsoo would be waiting.

**\--bunbun**

**\--Soo**

**\--I miss you ;A;**

_\--we just saw each other_

_**\--You haven’t been gone a day yet** _

****

Yixing sent them a selfie of him pouting. Kyungsoo could hear Junmyeon laughing from the bathroom.

**\--fine**

**\--I don’t miss you**

**\--I won’t call at all**

“I think we’re teasing him too much,” Junmyeon said after he emerged from the bathroom and dropped onto the bed beside Kyungsoo. Yixing sent them two more selfies. He was going for angry no doubt, but he only ended up being cute. Junmyeon saved one and made it Yixing’s contact picture.

“Just enough.” Kyungsoo moved to straddle Junmyeon’s hips. He held up his phone. “Look sexy.” Junmyeon tussled his still damp hair, bit his lip and raised his brow. Perfectly sexy. He took the shot and sent it to Yixing.

**\--not fair**

Junmyeon took Kyungsoo’s phone, and Kyungsoo allowed him to take a short video of him grinding against Junmyeon and winking.

**\--I hate**

**\--the both of you**

**\--so much**

“Now that was too much,” Kyungsoo said with a satisfied nod.

\---

As much as he hated (and missed) his boyfriends, Yixing couldn’t stay annoyed in Jongdae’s presence, and together with Zitao it was impossible not to enjoy himself. He had a little doubt the night before, but after breakfast he had full faith in the words he left home with: he was going to have a good time.

_“Wow, you have a really nice apartment Sunshine.”_

Yixing and Zitao both marveled at the apartment building that Jongdae took them to after breakfast. Zitao glanced between Jongdae and the stylish building.

_“Are you sure you just work in marketing?”_ Jongdae laughed, leading them to the elevator.

_“Yes.”_

_“…No sugar daddies at all?”_ Zitao said hopefully. Yixing laughed, both that Jongdae’s reply of a groan and the hopeful tone in Zitao’s voice. He probably wanted tips to find one for himself.

_“No boyfriend at all?”_ Yixing tried. That got a sigh instead of a groan.

_“I give up, I’m getting a dog.”_

_“Dogs are good,”_ Zitao agreed. _“At least they listen.”_

_“It’s settled then. You guys can help me pick out one before you go back.”_

Jongdae took them to the end of the hall on the ninth floor as they chattered about Jongdae’s future dog possibilities and if he really didn’t have a sugar daddy.

“Stop with that,” he whined at Zitao as he opened his door. _“If I did do you think_ —I’m home!— _do you think I’d be on this floor? I’m getting a penthouse.”_

Zitao continued to pry as he followed Jongdae into his apartment but Yixing didn’t miss his brief switch to Korean to announce his return home. Did he like to greet all of his furniture? They really were going to have to get him a dog. He was also going to have to check up on him more often.

“How do you have nothing to eat in your house? Should we shop while I’m here?”

Yixing’s eyes widened. He didn’t see anything right away; Jongdae’s apartment was huge and all he could see was his empty living room. Jongdae groaned as he stepped inside and rounded a corner. Yixing hastily kicked off his shoes and followed him.

“We barely have food in our house.” The second voice made his already racing heart stop. When he stepped into the kitchen he saw Junmyeon standing by Jongdae’s open fridge while Kyungsoo leaned on the wide island a few steps away. “Hey Yixing.”

“Hey baby,” Junmyeon smiled at him quickly before turning his attention back to Jongdae. “Are you eating? I knew you looked thinner.”

“Mom, I’m fine, it’s just me here, why does my fridge need to be full?”

As the two old friends bickered Yixing looked over at Kyungsoo who grinned at him, then rolled his eyes as he gestured to Junmyeon and Jongdae. Yixing wasn’t teary eyed but he could feel a lump of emotions in his throat. “I’ve only been gone a day?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “It felt like long enough.”

Immediately all the embarrassment he felt over genuinely missing Kyungsoo and Junmyeon before his trip even got started faded away. He crossed over to Kyungsoo’s side of the island and, without thinking of anything other than how happy he felt, pulled Kyungsoo in for a kiss.

Kyungsoo looked at him in visible surprise, and the argument that was taking place around them cut off, but that didn’t stop Yixing from moving to Junmyeon and kissing him too.

The kitchen was deadly silent.

“I knew it!” Zitao exclaimed, breaking through the shock in the room. He pointed at Yixing, who realized what he did in that second. “You’ve been seeing them both I knew it! Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“…Oops?” Yixing looked over to Jongdae who was frozen in wide eye, slacked jawed shock.

“What!?” That easily topped the volume on Zitao’s exclamation by ten fold. Yixing smiled and did what he did best under pressure.

_“Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are dating too let’s go Tao.”_

Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo and then Junmyeon, who each took a step back. “…What!?”

Yixing grabbed Zitao’s hand and ran before he could witness the fallout. Well, this method of revelations worked out for him before, maybe it would work again.

“Yixing! Come back here!”

As long as Kyungsoo and Junmyeon didn’t catch him before he could get away.


	8. Junmyeon/Yixing/Kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning in bed. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Junmyeon is listening to is [Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4C0r7UM4Cs/) by SWV.

1 Sunday a month.

The trio got to see each other as a trio a decent amount of time during the month: a few hours a week, maybe a day if one of them got some extra time off or had a schedule switch. On not so great months the hours dwindled to the few minutes that one of them came home to change or because they forgot something on the way out of the door. But they knew with certainty that they had 1 whole Sunday a month to spend with the three of them together.

They generally spent it sleeping in. It was a little easier to wiggle threesomes into their time over the month, so they preferred to spend the Sunday basking peacefully in each other’s presence. Yixing knew they all looked forward to it, that’s why he felt a little bad for breaking into the peace of the morning with a worry that had been sitting in his heart for a while.

“Do you two really love each other?”

They were in Junmyeon’s room like always. Junmyeon and Yixing were lazily tangled in bed while Kyungsoo sat in the nearby corner in an armchair they bought just for him to sit in when he wanted to join them in the bedroom. That was one of the details that sparked the worry. When Yixing was in the bed by himself Kyungsoo invited himself in or asked if it was okay to lay with him. When Junmyeon and Yixing were laying together Kyungsoo automatically went to the chair unless he came in with the intent of fooling around.

Yixing also noticed that, bad days and bad moods aside, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo always greeted him with a kiss. With Junmyeon it was right after he took off his shoes and before he got comfortable, with Kyungsoo it was once he was changed out of his work clothes, but there was always a kiss. Between Junmyeon and Kyungsoo a kiss was the exception to the rule of simply welcoming each other or poking fun at something they noticed or picking up on some conversation they left off somewhere during the day.

At first he thought that things were in his head, but he started noticing more and more little things that added up to the picture in his head that they were only caring for each other for Yixing’s sake.

Junmyeon raised his head off of his pillow, opening one eye to look at Yixing. Kyungsoo closed the book he was reading, holding his place with a finger. After they both looked at Yixing they looked at each other.

“He’s okay I guess,” Kyungsoo concluded.

“There are worse guys,” Junmyeon added.

“How many are worse?”

“Two. But when I think about it that second one—ouch!”

Junmyeon flinched away when Yixing pinched him. “I’m serious,” he said evenly, wanted to put an end to the joking that could easily last for a few hours if Yixing let them. “Sometimes it feels like…” Yixing twisted his lips as he thought of the way to best describe it. “Like you’re just together when I’m around because you know it’ll make me happy, but it doesn’t mean anything to you.”

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo looked at each other again, though they held their gazes for longer. “Is this something that’s really bothering you?” Kyungsoo asked him when he turned away. Yixing sighed and rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m asking because I want to start drama on our one day off together.” Yixing immediately felt bad and annoyed with himself for bringing it up. “Forget it.” He pulled his arm and leg away from Junmyeon and sat up, wanting to get out of bed and volunteer to make breakfast so he could be in the kitchen by himself for a little while.

Junmyeon grabbed his wrist. He didn’t say anything, just held Yixing until Kyungsoo crawled onto the bed. Junmyeon let him go and Kyungsoo shifted over him so he was sitting between the two of them. Then he wiggled so he could lie down on his side and gestured for Yixing to do the same.

“I--” Once they were eye to eye they started to speak, but Kyungsoo suddenly changed his mind. He looked over his shoulder at Junmyeon, who had rolled over as well so he was facing the both of them. “Not you. Headphones.” Junmyeon blinked rapidly a few times.

“Seriously?” Kyungsoo didn’t wavier. Junmyeon eventually pouted, his upper lip meeting the bottom of his nose. “Fine, I don’t want to know anyway.” He shifted onto his back and reached into his nightstand, pulling out a pair of noise cancelling over ear headphones identical to the pair Yixing got Kyungsoo to wear while he recorded. He put them on before grabbing his phone and plugging them in.

“Sometimes it’s soft as a misty rain! That gently touches my soul!”

Kyungsoo didn’t turn his attention away from Junmyeon until he started loudly singing the song he was listening to. When Kyungsoo nudged him with his foot he brought down the volume somewhat. Then Kyungsoo went to studying Yixing. “Seriously worried?”

“Really worried.” Kyungsoo sighed softly in that way he did when he really wasn’t bothered but wanted to seem like he was.

“I haven’t told Junmyeon how long I’ve liked him,” he said after closing his eyes. “He thinks its after we started going to university together. It was really since high school.” Yixing’s brows lifted in his surprise.

“Really?”

“Yes. The only reason I was in the dungeons and dragons club was because I found out Junmyeon was in it. I saw him in the library on my second day of school there and I wanted to know who he was.”

“That’s so cute,” Yixing said. It would have been better for him to keep his mouth shut and let Kyungsoo talk but he couldn’t help himself. Surprisingly Kyungsoo smirked.

“I think my default has always been in love with Junmyeon so to you it might look like I’m treating him normally, cause that’s how I’ve normally treated him.” Yixing never considered that while he worried. “But I do. All the time. Like crazy.”

Junmyeon draped his arm across Junmyeon’s waist but continued to sing, giving no indication that he heard anything that was going on. For a second his hand moved upwards, fingers pinching Kyungsoo’s nipple, but Kyungsoo forced his hand down back to his waist and held it there.

“I was worried about it at first too, but…but I think we’re good.” Yixing’s eyes widened when Kyungsoo confessed to worrying about it as well. He would have given anything for him to talk about it a little more, but Kyungsoo still had his limits when it came to opening up. Yixing came to trust that Kyungsoo would tell him what he needed to know when he needed it and the rest would come in time.

“And the next time you say something and try to run off I’m letting you run and changing the locks.”

“It’s a bad habit,” Yixing laughed sheepishly as Kyungsoo tugged at Junmyeon’s arm. His head popped up and Yixing gestured for him to take off his headphones. He pulled them off, letting them hang around his neck.

“Is it my turn?”

“Yea, jump in here.” Kyungsoo started to sit up. Junmyeon held him down where he was.

“Your worry is rubbing off on him. Yixing believes I love him, why can’t I get you to do the same?” His voice was just as soft as the smile on his lips. Kyungsoo went still, the little bit of playfulness that came back to him in the end of his talk with Yixing sliding away. For an instant he looked scared, the most vulnerable that Yixing had ever seen it. It made him want to reach out and hold him, but as Kyungsoo said, it was Junmyeon’s turn.

“I’m worried that you’re always going to think I’m with you because you told me you’ve been secretly in love with me. Haven’t I told you no to things before?” Junmyeon paused for an answer but Kyungsoo didn’t budge, keeping his eyes on Yixing. Yixing smiled at him supportively. “To things less important than this? Sure, yea. But I knew I could reject you and still be your friend. And here I am, in love with you and happy being with you. I don’t know how long it’s going to take you to believe me, but I hope one day you’ll trust my feelings.”

Junmyeon planted a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek before looking at Yixing. “And baby you and me and you and Kyungsoo, that’s all new. Me and Kyungsoo have been with each other a long time. We act like newlyweds with you, but me and Kyungsoo act more like our parents. In the details love. Besides, I think you’re a hundred times more affectionate than Kyungsoo and I can ever be. I think we have to save that energy for you.”

“That’s true,” Kyungsoo muttered, coming back to himself a bit. He kept his hold on Junmyeon’s arm.

“We save the big affection for you and I send him heart emojis while he’s at work. Love for everyone.”

Yixing beamed at the two of them, feeling a lot better. He knew he could feel much better though. “Kiss please?” Junmyeon leaned over Kyungsoo towards him. “Not me, Kyungsoo.”

Junmyeon looked down at Kyungsoo, who looked back up at him with a raised brow. “Want me to brush my teeth first?” Junmyeon asked. A smile tugged at the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Come on, I’ll hold my breath.” Yixing’s heart raced as his boyfriends’ lips met in a soft kiss. When they pulled away Kyungsoo looked up at Junmyeon so lovingly Yixing thought his heart would break.

Then he wrinkled his nose. “Never mind, brush your teeth.” Kyungsoo wiggled away from Junmyeon, getting out of bed and to his feet. “Both of you. I’m hungry, I’m making breakfast.”

Junmyeon collapsed onto his back beside Yixing. “Does my breath really stink?” Yixing scoot over so he could kiss him. He could taste a faint bit of Kyungsoo on his lips. Yixing smiled as he pulled away.

“It’s really bad.” Yixing just barely dodged the pillow aimed at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/toosooksoo/)


	9. Yixing/girl!Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is the Worst Dick Appointment. Rated T.

Yixing was the worst dick appointment Jonghwa ever had.

_Can you come over Thursday? Scenic?_

Jonghwa put her phone down and got up from her desk to put on her coat and scarf. His reply was waiting for her when she was done.

_thursday would be express :( sunday maybe?_

It was only Tuesday. She didn’t want to wait that long to see him. And it was thoughts like that that made Yixing a bad dick appointment to keep making. She hesitated but she still sent him a thumbs up emoji. She hung in the doorway of her office when the typing bubble appeared before she could lock her phone.

_I’ll bring [cake emoji]_

He kept bringing her food. Why Yixing was the worst dick appointment to keep number one: he kept feeding her. From the first time he came by her apartment he brought something with him. Not something to be split between them, or leftovers he had from a stop on the way over, food just for her to have once they were done and he went on his way. It wasn’t always dinner; sometimes it was a bag of chips he got from the convenience store near her building or a coffee if they had an early hookup but he never came by empty handed.

_I found that bakery you mentioned_

Reason number two: he listened. She realized when she thought about that the bar was at the bottom of the sea and Yixing simply managed to do a lot of basic decent person things but it still threw her a bit. Jonghwa didn’t need him to really listen to the things that she said while they were making their way from her front door to her bedroom--living room, kitchen, wherever--but it was nice to see that he did and retained the little things: the bakery she went to one morning but couldn’t remember the name of, her favorite drama that she kept up with no matter how busy she got, the coffee drink she liked a little more than the rest.

He also listened where it mattered. When they first hooked up he was good. Definitely good for a hookup at a pool party, good enough that Jonghwa gave him her number afterwards and set up another meeting. And from there he just got better. She had the bad luck of encountering guys that didn’t liked to be guided all that much, took it as an insult for Jonghwa to point out that she didn’t like something or something was the least likely to get her off. Meanwhile Yixing was an eager pupil in comparison. And they were compatible in the bedroom; more often than not they wanted to try out the same things or were at least very open to trying out similar things.

But that was what made Yixing a good dick appointment, and if it was just that then Jonghwa wouldn’t be bothered. But Jonghwa wasn’t just thinking about the times Yixing fucked her up against the wall by her front door because they were too wound up to make the short trip to her bedroom or how he kissed her when there had been a long time in between their visits. She thought about times like the night before when she sat in his lap and Yixing stared up at her like he adored her.

That was another reason he was a terrible dick appointment: the way he looked at her. How he looked at her lately anyway. Yixing seemed like the type of guy that would look at anyone like that, like they were the most important and special person that he’d ever seen. It was hard not to get caught up in that gaze. She didn’t think she meant all that much to him now but it left her thinking about what it could feel like if she did.

He was terrible because Jonghwa spent no small portion of her time thinking about him. Which was against her rule. He silently encouraged her to break a lot of her rules. She didn’t have to scroll up very far in their message history to find conversations that had nothing to do with sex and when they were having it again. She was talking to him between appointments, she let him hang around in her apartment after they were done just so they could talk for a little longer.

Yixing was the worst dick appointment because he didn’t just behave and stay a dick appointment. No, he had to go get her heart involved.

It was bound to happen, Jonghwa reasoned as she left her office building to make the walk to the nearest coffee shop. She’d laughed too many times over Baekhyun and Minah catching feelings for their hookups. Of course the universe would put her in the same situation and give them a chance to laugh at her. And though she felt her feelings were still less intense than what her friends experienced they still weren’t going to let her live it down.

Jonghwa pushed her way into the crowded Starbucks and fell into the long line that wrapped around the store. She eyed the Christmas themed tumblers on the shelves beside her as she waited, deciding if she really needed another one to cutely gather dust on her countertop.

“Jonghwa!”

She jumped when she heard her name, her eyes wide as she looked around to find the source. He sat at a table not too far from her, waving before he got up. Well, think of the devil enough and he’d appear, looking cute as fuck. “Yixing, hey. What are you doing around here? Is there a dance studio nearby?”

“Hey! No, my barber is near here.”

“Oh really? Is that why you look like a poodle that just woke up?” Jonghwa reached up a gloved hand to mess with his softly curled, messy hair. She pulled her hand back when he playfully snapped at her.

“Poodle bites.” Jonghwa rolled her eyes but smiled a little. “Who are you to comment about hair anyway?” Yixing lifted his free hand, his fingers gently pushing her bangs out of her eyes. There wasn’t a rule against making her heart flutter but dammit she was counting it as a point against him. She pulled back from him.

“I’m not on my way back from my barber.”

“On my way _to_ ,” he corrected. “I got here early and had to kill time. While I was in line I remember you said you worked here, I didn’t expect to run into you.”

“Did you hope you would?” Yixing’s eyes darted away from her. His dimple appeared and Jonghwa wanted to poke it until it disappeared and took her feelings with it.

“Maybe, maybe,” he replied in a kind of sing song. Oh, oh that made things so much worse. Was he catching feelings too? That was against all the rules. The fucking trouble maker.

“Just maybe?”

“Just maybe?” The mocking echo made Jonghwa suck the back of her teeth and roll her eyes again. She took his eyes off of him when the lined moved a bit, and when she looked back in his direction it looked like he was holding back a laugh. “What?”

“I just thought about it and I think this is the first time we’ve been together fully dressed.” Jonghwa covered her mouth to muffle the ugly snort she couldn’t stop herself from making. “It feels a little weird, like I should take my shirt off to feel better.” Yixing’s hand snuck up under the purple shirt he wore beneath his black bomber jacket. She pushed his arm.

“That can’t be…” As she thought about it she realized Yixing was not joking at all despite his laughter. They met at a pool party, and every meeting after that was at her apartment. “Oh wow. You’re right.” She held her look of surprise for a moment before she waved a hand. “Well I don’t call you over to be in clothes, and I don’t pay what I do in rent to have to wear a top in my own place.”

Jonghwa made eye contact with the person standing in front of her that tried to sneak a look back at her and she decided to make a quick change in topic. “How has it been going with the choreography you’ve been working on?”

Yixing stood beside her during her whole wait in line, exchanging stories about work and friends and the music they’d been listening to. Once she had her drink in hand they hung around for a few minutes outside, huddled close next to an empty table as they sipped their drinks.

“I have to go make my appointment,” Yixing said after he took a glance at his watch. Jonghwa nodded.

“Hurry, so they can fix your poodle looks.” Yixing yipped at her and she laughed, caught off guard by it.

“Are we still on for Sunday?” She hummed, her smile evening out a bit.

“Yup.” Even with the unexpected meeting Jonghwa still didn’t want to wait for Sunday. Didn’t want to settle for a quickie either.

Her thoughts must have been written on her face because Yixing grinned and said, “what’s wrong? Don’t want to wait?”

“Don’t have a choice,” she said for both of their sakes. Jonghwa turned in the direction of her office building. “I’ll see you then--”

Yixing grabbed her by the wrist. As if her life couldn’t look any more like a drama at that moment. She looked back at him as he smiled at her. “Do you want something to hold you over?”

“What do you have in mind?”

He pulled her in until she was close enough for him to wrap his arm around her. The kiss he gave her was long and slow and sweet. It was accompanied by a good, firm squeeze of her ass. “That was to hold me over,” he said when they seperated. He frowned. “That didn’t cheer you up at all. What’s wrong?”

“You’re what’s wrong,” Jonghwa finally sighed out. “You’re the worst dick appointment I have ever had.”

“D--dick appointment? Is...that what you call it?” Yixing’s eyebrows pressed down. “Makes me sound like I have therapy dick or something.”

“You do, or you did. But you weren’t happy being just really good dick and stress relief. You just had to bring charm and cuteness into it and be overly my type and now instead of wanting more dick I want a boyfriend which I don’t have time for.”

Time was the biggest problem in all of this. If Jonghwa was less interested in her career, or had one that required less from her, she wouldn’t be so hung up on catching feelings for Yixing. But she barely had the few hours every couple of weeks for them to meet for more than just a quickie. A relationship was out of the question. But here Yixing was, making her question it. He couldn’t be just sexy and full of himself like other guys. Nope he had to do extra, had to be a great guy.

Jonghwa backed out of his hold. Yixing looked at the ground for a few beats, then looked back up at her. “Is that what’s been bothering you? I thought you seemed off the last few times we were together.” A smile graced his lips again. “I thought it was something with your job but it’s because you have a crush on me. Jonghwa is so cute. That’s why I like you.”

“And that’s why I’m having this problem. I wouldn’t think twice about this if you weren’t looking at me like...like you are right now.” Eyes shining like she was a treasure to behold. “And I’m confused because you don’t have time for this.”

“I don’t have time for a relationship, yea, but I can walk and chew gum at the same time. I can like you while I do other things. I usually think about you in the shower--” He stuck out his lower lip. “That came out wrong.”

“No, that came out right, because that’s where you should be thinking about me, because I’m--”

“Don’t call yourself a pussy appointment please.”

Again Jonghwa made eye contact with someone passing them by. Yixing took her hand again. “I get it. The timing sucks. My ex left me because I couldn’t make enough time for him. It’d be the same thing with us. But I kind of like how we are now? More would be nice but I’m happy with the time we do get together.”

Jonghwa sighed and bit her lip. Her eyes fell down to look at their hands while she mulled it over. “Why don’t we try something,” Yixing said. “We already have quickie nights and long nights, why don’t we try date nights? Same thing like we’ve been doing, if we don’t have time we can pass but if we do we can go somewhere. Get used to seeing each other with clothes on.”

“Being naked was my favorite part,” Jonghwa muttered. Yixing laughed and squeezed her hand. “I don’t know…”

“No pressure.If it doesn’t work we can drop it. But I would like to keep seeing you.” Yixing’s phone interrupted the moment, though he didn’t pull it out. “That is definitely my barber I need to go. I’ll see you Sunday?” There was some hope in his voice.

“Yes. But what’s longer than the scenic route? Because that’s what I want.”

“That’s a road trip,” Yixing said with a snort of laughter. “Should I back a bag?”

“You’re breaking all my other rules, why not spend the night?” He smiled and she reflected the expression back at him.

“ _That_ cheered you up then. Okay, I’ll see you Sunday.” Jonghwa kept a hold on his hand when he tried to pull away.

“That kiss wasn’t enough to hold me over.”

Eventually Yixing had to tear himself away from her and run off into the crowd. Jonghwa settled into a seat at the empty table beside her. She went to her messages and opened the group chat named with a bunch of squirrel emojis.

_I caught feelings for my dick appointment_

Her phone rang almost instantly. When she picked it up she was greeted by the sound of Baekhyun’s laughter. After hanging up she saw the chat had one new reply, one handclap emoji from Minah. Yea, living this down was not an option.


	10. Yixing/Kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyfriends have a bad day, rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some implied past alcoholism. nothing explicit but still head's up

“Excuse me, do you come here often?”

The socially acceptable thing to do would have been to hold back his sigh. Kyungsoo’s mood had him standing right on the line that seperated socially acceptable from rude asshole so he sighed openly and heavily and a second longer than necessary. “Listen, I’m flattered but I’m not interested,” he said without opening his eyes or changing his position. Despite his words and his sigh Kyungsoo’s tone held a bit of patience, hopefully enough to encourage the person to go away without a fuss.

The sound of the chair beside him being pulled out made him snap one eye open. The blurred fog of the cafe around him reminded him why he was out in the first place instead of at home eating cheesecake in his pajamas, and that combined with the dull painful throb of his temple pushed Kyungsoo right over the line he had been standing on.

“But I--”

“No.”

“K--”

“Listen, I said no and I meant it.” Kyungsoo lifted his head out of his hand and turned to glare at the blob that picked the wrong person to try and flirt with and the wrong time to be persistent. “Leave because if you say another word to me I will break your fingers.”

The blob didn’t move and Kyungsoo had to decide between following through on his threat and bringing his coffee mug down on the person’s hand or getting up and walking off (and right into a wall). “Baby where are your glasses?”

Kyungsoo widened his eyes. He leaned forward until the fuzzy splashes of color formed into features he recognized.

“Yixing? Why did you sound so different?”

“I was just messing with you, I didn’t know you didn’t have your contacts or your glasses.” Concern filled his voice. He reached out and brushed his fingers against the scratch on his cheek. “What happened?”

“An accident,” Kyungsoo said after another sigh. “Someone knocked me over on the way home and someone else stepped on my glasses. I knew I was near here so I got over and sat down.” He left out the details of his blind adventure up the street to the cafe, choosing not to get Yixing worked up about all the near misses he had when ultimately he got there safely.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“Your client meeting.” Kyungsoo didn’t know how long it was going to last so he called Baekhyun instead, assuming that he’d finish his shift at the grocery store long before Yixing got done dining and wooing his client. “Did they change their mind from dinner to coffee?”

“Oh no, I bombed that.” Yixing laughed without an ounce of humor. “And I--”

Even with a pounding headache Kyungsoo could hear the story Yixing’s silence was telling him. The cafe was two blocks away from the bar that he used to frequent. ‘Bombed’ had to have been Yixing putting it as lightly as possible. “Can walk you home now,” he finished after a short bit of silence. “Let’s go before someone else tries to hit on you.”

Kyungsoo felt bad for being grateful for Yixing being there with him. He knew that Baekhyun would have gotten him home alright but it would have been a lot for him after the day he had. Baekhyun seemed to always be upbeat even after work and Kyungsoo knew he would have snapped at him in his current mood. The walk with Yixing was a quiet and comfortable--as it could be all things considered--one, but it came at the loss of a big contract for Yixing, one Kyungsoo knew he’d been working hard to get.

They came to a stop at an intersection. Yixing had linked their arms together to guide Kyungsoo, but while they waited for the light to change Kyungsoo adjusted so he could hold his hand. Yixing laced their fingers together without hesitation. Normally he’d poke fun at what he called ‘escalated hand holding’ but Kyungsoo needed it right then. Kyungsoo squeezed his hand and in reply Yixing brought his other hand over, rubbing the back of Kyungsoo’s hand until the light changed.

When they got to Kyungsoo’s apartment Yixing hung at the door but Kyungsoo pulled him inside. Once Kyungsoo had his backup glasses safely on Yixing collapsed on the couch while Kyungsoo went to his room to change and to find aspirin. His backup glasses were of a weaker prescription and the pain in his head increased as his eyes tried to adjust to them again. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to afford a new pair while he was between jobs. At least he had a pair of contacts left. They were painful to wear regularly but it was better than going around with a constant miragine from his old glasses.

Yixing was still in the same position on the couch that Kyungsoo left him there in. His head was resting on the back, a hand pressed over his eyes, his tie undone. Kyungsoo sat down beside, slumping back as well.

“I can buy you a new pair of glasses,” Yixing said. Kyungsoo weighed out his reply before settling on a quiet thank you. He wanted to be able to do it himself and not be a burden to Yixing but he needed the help and he was grateful that Yixing was always there to offer it, even if he wasn’t in such a great position himself.

Kyungsoo pressed a hand against Yixing’s thigh. “I’m proud of you.” He couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard it had been for Yixing to choose the cafe over the bar. Yixing laughed shortly.

“I don’t know if I’m worth that.” It felt like an hour had passed before he sighed. “I just want this day to be over with.”

“Me too.”

Kyungsoo found some of Yixing’s clothes that he left after a prior visit, and once they were changed they curled up in Kyungsoo’s bed. “Tomorrow will be better,” Yixing said into the darkness. “There’s nowhere to go but up.” Kyungsoo hummed in response to Yixing’s optimism. It was hard to believe those words sometimes but Yixing made him want to hope they would turn out to be true, if only for Yixing’s sake. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Were you really planning to break my fingers?”

“You should have left when I said no the first time.”


	11. Yixing/Kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble for bloom within your heart. maybe yixing doesn't know everything about this love flower business, rated G

Well--that was new.

Kyungsoo went cross eyed to look at the pink rose petal that floated down in front of him, watching it as it fell into his half empty coffee mug. He then looked back across the table at Yixing. He was looking at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, his hands over his mouth. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Kyungsoo pushed his glasses up his nose.

“So w--”

A sharp hiccup interrupted him, followed by several petals blown in his direction. Kyungsoo scrunched up his brows as Yixing gave something of a distressed noise across from him. Kyungsoo reached out to grab a petal but Yixing was quicker, swatting at them and changing their trajectory so they landed on the floor not too far from the table. Yixing then set his elbow on the table and perched his chin in his hand.

“Do you have your cooking class tomorrow? We can go to that shaved ice place that opened if you don’t.”

“I have class tomorrow,” Kyungsoo said as he eyed the flower petals.

“Maybe this weekend then. What are you making in--”

Kyungsoo leaned down to reach for the yellow petal closest to him. Yixing beat him there, the flap of his hand blowing it out of arm’s reach. “How are you that fast?” Kyungsoo asked when he straightened up and saw Yixing was already back in a ‘nothing is wrong everything is fine’ position in his chair. Yixing just smiled. “Are you okay?”

“Better than okay, never been happier.” He hiccuped again and then seemingly disappeared in the cloud of petals that erupted. Kyungsoo caught sight of Yixing through the cafe window as he ran down the sidewalk. All of Yixing’s things were still sitting at the table so Kyungsoo stayed where he was. There was at least a half a chance that Yixing would come back.

When the petals fell Kyungsoo noted the people looking in his direction. “He’s a street magician,” he said evenly. The statement got the attention off of him along with a few slow claps. Kyungsoo got out of his chair so he could gather up the petals.

There were no words attached to them. It was a feeling, the same in each petal. Kyungsoo couldn’t properly describe it without using words that were too cute for comfort. Love was a good way to put it. There was more there; he could feel it spreading from the tips of his fingers and settling in the pit of his stomach, but the feeling was so similar to how he felt when he got a call from Yixing in the middle of the night or when he came home to Yixing waiting for him on his porch or when he sat across from Yixing while he spat up rose petals. So he knew love was a word for it.

Yixing came back a while after Kyungsoo cleaned up and ordered another coffee. He looked up from his book after hearing a thump. Yixing’s face was hidden behind a flower pot. There were roses and lilies and tulips and they began to tip in Kyungsoo’s direction. “There’s a flower shop around here?”

“No. I paid to take them from a bakery,” Yixing said with a sigh.

“You’re this in love huh?” Yixing peaked from behind the cluster of flowers to glare at him and grab the iced coffee Kyungsoo refilled for him.

“Shut up.”

Kyungsoo snickered before going back to his book. “I love you too.” It wasn’t his first time feeling it but it was definitely his first time saying it. And maybe he couldn’t puke up flowers with the power of his love but he could feel them there in his chest and sometimes he felt like the flowers that sprang up in their yards or in the parks where they took walks or in the random flower pots they passed going for coffee were just the flowers Yixing plucked from his chest.

And anyone that had the ability to inspire such a degree of sappy thought in Kyungsoo deserved an open declaration of love. Yixing deserved much more than that but the heat rising to Kyungsoo’s cheeks was a sign that he’d have to slowly work his way up to other things.

Kyungsoo looked up in time to see another burst of petals from Yixing’s side of the table. It was followed by some scattered applause. 


	12. Yixing/Kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really woke Kyungsoo up to steal flowers. Rated G.

Kyungsoo stared at the flowers that poked out of the truck of his car and spilled into the backseat.

He had been sitting outside for at least an hour waiting for the guys to come back, left to wonder why they didn’t tell him what they were doing. As he watched Chanyeol hop into the back of the car with a rather dry looking bouquet Kyungsoo came up with his answer. 

“Did you fuckers really call me to rob a florist?”

They didn’t tell him because Kyungsoo would have hung up without a word and stayed in his warm bed in his warm damn house. Sehun jumped into the car beside Chanyeol. He was holding an equally dead looking bouquet, although he was handling it with less care than Chanyeol was.

“Junmyeon didn’t talk to you?” Kyungsoo turned in his seat so he look at Jongin in the passenger’s seat.

“If he talked to me I wouldn’t be here. You robbed a florist?” Not to mention a bad florist. “Take back those flowers and apologize.”

Kyungsoo instinctivly ducked when he heard a shot. “Can you drive please?” Chanyeol shouted from the back. “We can explain this later!”

Although Kyungsoo didn’t think flowers were worth causing a fuss over he also didn’t think that they were worth getting shot over. Didn’t think they were worth wasting a bullet on either but…

Kyungsoo kept his head low as he pulled away from the curb, cutting off several cars as he pulled into traffic. When he heard the persistent blaring of horns Kyungsoo straightened up in his seat and focused on the road. He heard Chanyeol cursing up a storm in the backseat.

“How did they even…How can we fix this? How the fuck did they even do this I didn’t know this was possible!” 

Kyungsoo didn’t ask any more questions. He had a strong feeling that any answer he could get to them would be more irritating and confusing than the situation itself. So he tuned out Chanyeol and Sehun’s conversation and drove back to the den.

“Oh. Shit. How did they do this?”

Junmyeon stood over the flowers that had been moved from Kyungsoo’s car to the center of the warehouse that their group laid claim to. Jongdae looked at Junmyeon, at the flowers, then at Kyungsoo, his expression full of confusion. At least he wasn’t the only one confused about all the panic over dead flowers.

“How do we fix it?” Sehun dropped a handful of petals into the pile of flowers as he raised the question. Junmyeon looked behind his shoulder.

“Baekhyun,” he called. “Get down here. You need to fix something.”

Chanyeol hunched over the flowers. “We should have gone yesterday, I knew it. Maybe we could have stopped this.”

“Can we know what’s going on?” Jongdae gestured to himself and Kyungsoo before making a sweeping motion over the flowers.

“This is a mess,” Junmyeon said instead of giving a straight answer. “We ne--”

“Please and thank you go a long way you know.” Baekhyun pushed his way into the circle surrounding the flowers. His eyes went wide. “What did you do to him?”

Him? Kyungsoo frowned. He was ready to let this whole thing fly over his head and wait until Junmyeon compensated him for the ride before going home, but that one word got his attention. Him.

“He was like this when we got to him,” Sehun said. “There’s no telling how long he’s been this way.”

He? Another pronoun. Kyungsoo’s eyes followed Baekhyun as he lowered himself to his knees by the flowers. Junmyeon looked down at him. “Can you fix this?”

Baekhyun nodded. “I better be able to.”

Kyungsoo hated being around Baekhyun when he used his powered. There was something about how he took all the light around him that made Kyungsoo lose touch with the earth. It made him nauseous. It made him want to run. But Kyungsoo held his ground as they were plunged into absolute darkness.

There was darkness, then a single speck of light, and then the world around them returned. Kyungsoo let out the breath that he was holding. And then he gasped.

In the place of the flowers that they stole was a body. “Yixing!” Chanyeol joined Baekhyun in kneeling beside the figure. “Yixing are you okay?”

Yixing turned his head, making eye contact with Kyungsoo. “I’m parched,” he said, voice just barely above a whisper.

“You were looking a little dry,” Kyungsoo said. Yixing turned his head again and his body burst back into the dried petals and bouquets that were there before. Kyungsoo glanced at Junmyeon, who was standing with his arms crossed and his lips pursed.

“Go back to that place, find someone who can tell you what happened,” Junmyeon said to Chanyeol. “And where is Minseok?”

“I haven’t seen him since yesterday,” Jongin said.

“Find him. They’ve been together for the longest, he might know something about this.” As Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongin walked away Junmyeon turned to Kyungsoo and Jongdae. “I should fill you in.” Kyungsoo pointed back at the flowers--back at Yixing.

“Should we put him in some water first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's more implied xingsoo down the line than actual xingsoo here but still. and once again I couldn't help but attach yixing to flowers lmao


End file.
